Hearing aids known from the prior art are embodied for generating an acknowledgement tone as a function of an event and for playing back said tone via the sound generator. An acknowledgement tone of said type—in the form of, for instance, a section of a sinusoidal or rectangular signal—can be perceived as being unpleasant.